dkcufandomcom-20200214-history
Robo Kong
Robo Kong (nicknamed "Robo" by some) is a villain in the DKCU and the main enemy of the Robo Games arc. His @ on Twitter is @KongRobo. Description General Information Robo Kong is a robotic Kong that wants to get revenge on many heroes and villains across Universe-84N4. He wants to achieve ultimate power to do so, so he is constantly planning in his lair (located in the back rooms) on how to get several powerful artifacts from across the universe. Personality Robo Kong is genuinely evil, wanting to enact his revenge on dozens upon dozens of people in the worst ways he can think of. He prefers to speak in a dignified manner unlike Donkey Kong, but will drop this when he gets to attack one of his enemies. Abilities and Equipment Abilities: * Robo Kong has all of the abilities of the people he scanned. Equipment: |-| Hide Equipment= |-| Show Equipment= * Robo Kong has all of the basic equipment of the people he scanned. * Grookbots: Robotic clones of Grookey. * Robo Screens: Screens with Rocket Barrels attached to them that are of varying size. They can display Robo Kong on them so he can send out messages to people across the world. * Robo Fleet: Large spaceships he uses to get around the world. History (Fake) Origins Robo Kong was a prototype Metal Head model created by Cranky Kong. When his programming was messed up, Cranky kicked him out of his lab. Robo Kong landed in the ocean near DK Island. This made his programming mess up, causing him to enter a scanning mode that made him scan many people across the universe for months. He went insane from this torture he was subjected to, being forced to survey so many violent and "stupid" events, even feeling all of the pain received and dished out during these events during the scanning. This turned him in to his current form, and when he drifted ashore he tested out his powers and went to the backrooms to begin his planning for revenge. Phase 0 Robo Kong stole the Chaos Emeralds when Yoshi went to the bathroom, and then went back to the Backrooms. He transported Donkey Kong there and explained his backstory to him. After this, DK tried to attack him but Robo sent out his Grookbots to attack the ape. DK swiftly deals with them, but before he can attack Robo the villain launches a barrage of attacks at him. DK tries to escape, but Robo banishes him to the void. Robo announces to the world that he has disposed of Donkey Kong and the rest of his plan will soon commence. Pre-Cyberstorm Robo Kong unleashes a barrage of attacks on the world to set off his search for the artifacts. When everyone invades his ship, he prepares to take them down, but is run over by Team Reginald and is presumed to be dead. Cyberstorm Robo Kong runs over Reginald and takes over the arc once again. Robo Kong gets the Mind, Space, and Power stones (getting the Power Stone after a fight with Mario and Luigi), making swift progress on his plans. He gets the rest of the stones, and heads off to Jungle Thick. Robo Kong heads to Jungle Thick and unleashes his army upon it. He heads to the Milk Temple and swiftly knocks away everyone protecting it except for the Mario Bros. Robo Kong battles with them, and DK eventually jumps in to help against Robo as well, but the evildoer knocks them all away. After one final assault from DK (and Piranha Plant), Robo gets the milk and leaves Jungle Thick whilst also commanding his robots to explode if the heroes don't do away with them in time. He begins to prepare for his next task: stealing the Crystal Coconut on DK Island. After many battles, a Grookbot manages to steal the Coconut for him and he enters his second form. He hosts the Robo Games, a tournament in which he faces off against Yoshi & Tom Nook, Shaggy & Matt, and DK and Funky. He eventually wins, but before he goes through with his plans he realizes he actually likes all of the people he was going to destroy and calls it off. This, in addition to him realizing that his origins were fake and he was only programmed to believe them, activates a failsafe, turning him in to Kaiju Kong where he goes to wreak havoc on New York. Kaiju Kong battles Grookey in New York while other DKCU members sneak inside Kaiju Kong and begin stealing the artifacts from him. Donkey Kong battles a version of first form Robo Kong inside, and eventually wins, allowing him to press the self destruct switch. He and the others escape and celebrate on a nearby rooftop. Suddenly, a gray Metal Head climbs on to the roof, revealing himself to be the new memory-less form of Robo Kong. DK gets him a house on DK Island, where he now lives peacefully. Trivia *His design borrows elements from Donkey Kong, Shaggy, Metal Head, King K. Rool, and Lancer. Category:DKCU Members Category:DKCU Member Category:Characters